Biohazard Cold Flesh
by Mugetsu42
Summary: Leon Kennedy now a Goverment Agent is sent into Paris to investigate a new B.O.W. being developed by Umbrella, however he discovers a deadly game which involves the only one he truly loved. R&R please. CH6 Uploaded.
1. Revelation

**R E S I D E N T E V I L**

**C O L D F L E S H**

**By Gray Fox**

---------------- **Revelation**

**31.10.03 **

**Paris, France**

The golden glow from the sun kissed sky was fading as the giant star gradually sunk below the horizon. A plane soared through the sky leaving in its wake twin trails of white smoke which curled and eventually feathered into the sky. On the streets of Paris a huge Halloween party was thundering on; parades danced and entertained their way through the crowds as fictional demons, zombies and ghouls attempted to get a few screams and laughs out of the joy filled crowd. High above their heads giant balloons of bright orange pumpkin heads floated along taller than the surrounding buildings.

Leon Scott Kennedy smirked safe in the knowledge that none of the people below him would never discover what it was like to be hunted down by the true undead, tortured by their never ending moans and have the flesh stripped clean from your bones.

BANG!

A firework screamed into the sky and blossomed into a swirl of blues and whites followed by hundreds of others, Leon gazed as the sky became filled with falling sparks which twinkeled like brilliant burning stars then melted into black ash and floated down like snow flakes.

Leon was standing on a small platform built in the centre of the Eiffel tower; Because of the occasion the tower itself was adorned with rows upon rows of fiery orange lights which surrounded the tower with a pulsating aurora making it look like a mythical superstructure. Also with more than half of Paris on the streets the tower was devoid of life.

Leon remembered why he was here and dug his hand into his coats and clicked the safety off his handgun. It wasn't that he trusted the contact it was that they might leave a trail which Umbrella could follow. The contact was a former Umbrella employee working in Paris that with the right prompting could tell Leon everything about the operation here in France. It was his chance to bring the Umbrella Coporation down for good.

Even now five years after the Raccoon City incident those three words: The Umbrella Corporation conjured up memories- no nightmares of his and Claire's fight for survival in that cold September night. The endless chase from virus carriers, the finely woven tapestry of deceit and betrayal and Her. Ada Wong the only women he had truly fallen for only to be staring the barrel of a gun, her gun. Then watch helplessly as she fell from grace and became entombed in Umbrella's lab. He hated Umbrella with all his being. He despised the way they believed they ran the world and could use it as a playground for their unholy creations to play god.

"Fuck it!" Leon yelled as he slammed his fist into a girder hearing his knuckles crack as he did. The very being of Umbrella made him furious to the point of violence, anger that was swelling up inside him and had erupted several times. It was the reason Leon had become a bit of a loner the past years battering allies and friends away because he couldn't control his rage, risking his necks and theirs for the sake of revenge.

He sighed and pulled out a packet of Lucky Strikes, He wouldn't let Umbrella get to him anymore. Leon let the cigarette rest between his lips and remembered that it was Chris Redfield who had got Leon into this bad habit. He remembered first meeting Chris and the others and how they all showed respect for each because each had fought and lived through an outbreak, it seemed to bond them close to each other. Leon couldn't relate much because even though they lost friends none of them lost their loved ones. Leon lit the cig with his chrome plated lighter and watched the embers burn as he took a pull.

Standing at just under six foot Leon had changed considerably since the Raccoon incident. He had the physique of a sprinter, dark blonde hair which parted in the middle and stopped just below his ears, his bright blue eyes where gone and replaced with eyes so dark they could be lumps of coal. Leon was wearing a dark sheep skin jacket with brown piping along the seams., cuffs and hems, under it was a thick black t-shirt which clung to his body, his dark blue denim jeans fell over his black combat boots. Hidden around his body were various guns and knives, all for the purpose of his own protection.

Leon looked forward to the day when he didn't have to carry this stuff around to stop attempts on his life and protect the few comrades he had. As well as on the outside Leon had changed on the inside, he used to be a carefree rookie but something over the years had hardened him; his words had become harsh and his whole body language had changed. However he was more focussed now and wouldn't let anything get in his way of stopping Umbrella.

Leon pulled back his sleeve and checked his watch for tenth time since he'd arrived: **5:07PM**. The Umbrella contact was late. He began to pace around the small block watching the door intently; just in case a few surprises were on their way he made the sure he could quickly grab the USP.

The knob turned slowly and the grey door began to be pushed open slowly, Leon crept up to the side of the frame and unholstered his USP. The cigarette burned between his lips. The door was half-way open when a slender hand gripping a small pistol pushed through moving from side to side. Leon saw his chance and grabbed the person's hand he dug his finger between the back of trigger so firing the weapon was impossible, with the weapon secured he yanked on the person's arm pulling a figure from the safety of the half-closed door. He twisted the limb and pinned it to the middle off the figures back pressing the barrel of his gun against the person's head as he did.

Although only from the back Leon could tell it was a woman, from her long auburn hair, revealing clothes and slender body. Still he only trusted here as far as he could throw her.

"Name!" Leon demanded. She began to struggle but stopped when Leon pressed the barrel harder. "Name,"

"Scarlet Cross," She replied, if she was panicking then she hid it well with her icy cold voice.

"Password," Leon spoke as he pulled her arm in tighter and slowly pulled back the hammer.

"Fragments of Tomorrow,"

"Good," Leon released her arm and holstered his USP. Cross spun around and started to rub her shoulder, she shot Leon a look that could have burned through his skull. Sensing she was annoyed Leon tried to make amends.

"Sorry about that but I couldn't take any chances,"

Scarlet mumbled something in French Leon had no idea what she said but he would bet it was a series of curses.

"Leon Kennedy," Leon extended his hand but she ignored it and started to pace back and forth. Leon didn't take it personally he just wanted to show that he wasn't a bad guy. She stopped and turned to him, her face was golden with small freckles dotted around her nose and she sure was a striking woman in Leon's eyes.

"You're the Government Agent right?"

"Yeah sure if you want to call it that,"

"I'll be quick; I think I was followed by some Umbrella Goons,"

"Ok I'll ask questions and you just answer, alright?"

"Shoot," Regaining her composure Scarlet stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Tell me everything: labs, projects, contractors… everything,"

"I'll start with the Labs. Currently there are 3 operational research labs, one in Lyon, Bordeaux and another in Avignon," She stopped for a heartbeat then continued. "Then there are the training facilities there's only two but both are huge and are used to train Umbrella's army including their 'projects', ones hidden somewhere in the Alps I don't know where though, and the other is right beneath us,"

Leon had been taking mental notes so far but the last line ambushed his thinking. How could they get away with a lab right beneath Paris one of the largest cities in the world, or rather who let them get away with it. Leon had learnt a long time ago that nearly everybody had a price and Umbrella was rich enough and had enough influence to convince even the most reluctant politician. He just couldn't get his head around that Umbrella could practically buy a city.

"Where exactly is this lab," Leon questioned.

"It's hidden throughout the catacombs and nearly impossible to find, but it is there you just need to look," Scarlet paused for a second and readjusted her skirt "You need to know something else about this lab, tonight it will become host to one of Umbrella's newest and greatest projects. This 'thing' has been built to the pinnacle of modern science and tonight it's being tested against several combatants to see how effective it is against real-live opponents," Cross was shut her eyes and was silent for a full second before she continued. "Leon one of the fighters is Ada…"

Ada the dead spy, although it didn't show on the outside Leon was shocked by this revelation. She was dead, Leon saw her fall nothing could have survived that drop.

"Tell me how I can get to these Labs and when does to test run start," Leon was now determined to find Ada and bring her back, he desperately needed answers and he wasn't about to watch her die again.

"Here," Scarlet reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver shinning CD, she handed it to Leon who accepted it. "This will give routes into the lab, information on security and most importantly all of the information on the new project; you'll need if you want a chance at saving her,"

Scarlet turned on her heel and started to leave when Leon stopped her. "Why?" He yelled.

"Pardon?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know what its like to lose someone I love, I don't won't to see you lose her again Leon,"

"But they'll kill you,"

"I can deal with it," With those final words Cross left Leon standing alone on the platform, only his thoughts to keep him company. Why is Ada still alive shes supposed to be dead?


	2. Titan

**Titan**

Dr. Abel Wynn marvelled at the creature that lay before. Suspended on its bulky steel cross wispy chilled smoke snaked around the titan, it looked almost human, almost. It was in fact far larger than any human being, at over 7 ft tall and weighing around half a ton it had an air of foreboding doom encompassed it. It had once been a human but Wynn and his team of researchers had turned it something more, a beast that wielded a destructive and unstoppable force. It's skin had been warped to murky teal wrapped around sets of huge rippling muscles, red throbbing veins threaded themselves around it's structure leading down into metacarpus's that extended to feet long razor sharp talons.

It was far from perfection however.

In the cold metallic circular room were the titan was being held were a dozen heavily armoured guards and .50cal stationary weapons suspended from the ceiling, they were there to protect the researchers and VIPs from the threat they had welcomed with open arms.

The creature was strapped down with titanium locks and fixed into position with steel chains wrapped around its limbs which were fastened onto steel bulkheads which when told would send 10,000 volts of electricity thundering down the chains and directly into the monster.

If it even twitched in the wrong direction it'll be vaporised by the sheer amount of firepower.

Abel cursed, it tore him apart inside to see his beloved creation chained to a cross like this, his creation was something to be free and enjoy the havoc it will evoke. But tonight the wait we would be over and finally Abel could prove how ineffective the Tyrant and Nemesis units were in comparison to B.O.W. Unit 038; Wynn despised calling it by its serial name so he had chosen a name he felt suited it _Deucalion._

In Greek mythology Deucalion was the son of Prometheus and Clymene. When Zeus punished humankind for their lack of respect by sending the deluge, Deucalion and his wife Pyrrha were the sole survivors. They were saved because of their piety. Prometheus advised his son to build an ark and they survived by staying on the boat.

When they were finally able to get back on land they gave thank offerings to Zeus and consulted the oracle of Themis how they might replenish the earth with humans once again. They were told to throw the bones of their mother behind their shoulder and the human race would reappear. Since the mother of all is Earth, they threw stones and reformed the human race. The stones thrown by Pyrrha became women; those thrown by Deucalion became men.

Abel felt the monster suited Deucalion because his creature would rebuild the world but not what it used to be but into an image of paradise.

"D-d—doctor Wynn?" Abel's thoughts were ambushed by one of his assistants. Abel turned to see Jason Hart, a simple worker who was only good for collecting and organizing documents the man had stutter and sometimes bungled up his sentences.

"What is it?" Abel could physically see the man shake slightly from his words. Good he thought to himself, fear is an excellent motivator.

"Th-h-h-is memo-o-o j-just arrived," Jason handed Abel a piece of word processed paper, Wynn began to read it.

_TO: Dr. Abel Wynn_

_FROM: Jacob Rhymes_

_RE: Problems with the Guinea Pigs_

_Abel I'm sorry to report but it seems one of the Guinea Pigs committed suicide today in his cell, he used a spoon from Lunch to gouge out his Jugular. Grisly stuff. Anyway we might have to postpone tonight's test run unless we can come up with another specimen, but I need your permission to go on another Hunt._

_Please Respond ASAP._

God Damn it Abel thought to himself we don't have time to go and get another Specimen. Abel drew a piece of scrap paper from his lab coat and quickly scribbled on it:

_Here's the replacement specimen._

"Hart I want you personally to run this to Commander Rhymes," Abel folded the note with a cruel grin and handed it to Jason.

"Ye-e-es Do-o-octor," Jason replied trying not to make contact with Abel's dark eyes, he turned and walk quickly towards the exit.

What a pity Abel thought to himself. Wynn decided he had used enough of his time to admire Deucalion, there were more pressing matters at hand and if Abel were to play host at the games tonight he should check everything is prepared and ready to go.

Project Deucalion would be a success even if Abel had to die for it.


	3. KINGIII

"**KINGIII"**

Paris, France

31.10.03

6:35PM

The abandoned apartment complex was far from a place you'd expect for a human to live in however life still thrived barely or easily, rodent or insect-hearts still beat. On the top floor of the building in a diminutive disintegrating room, no matter how well armed Leon was he still felt as though this was something plucked right out of Raccoon City, it felt so cold and lonely.

However these were the qualities that made it a good hideout for a man who wasn't meant to exist.

Leon's mind still raced around half-clouded by the apparent survival of Ada, and the other half a burning desire to rescue Ada and find out why. Pale blue light bleed into the dark room from a black sleek laptop as Leon stood at a desk tapping furiously at the keys examining the CD he had received from Scarlet Cross.

There were only two folders on the CD "PARIS" and "KINGIII" Leon decided that the PARIS folder seemed to be the one with the info he needed most. He opened it and discovered an image file and 3 documents. The image file was a map of Paris and several sewer entrances were marked, Leon guessed that these were access points to the facility. He printed off the file and noted that there was an access point just 50 yards from the Apartment building.

As the printer hummed and screeched Leon opened up the 3 documents left in the folder. The first was a rooster of all the personnel that worked in the Labs a couple of names were highlighted in bold:

_Abel Wynn_

_Jacob Rhymes_

_Abraham Gray _

_Jason Williams_

_Nicholai __Ginovaef_

Leon didn't recognize any of them, but Ginovaef sounded familiar. Leon printed it out. The next one showed the blueprints of the lab and security systems, it looked just like any other Umbrella lab expect it was huge and for some reason it had a huge empty hall set up in the core. Strange he thought, Leon printed it out.

The final document contained dossiers of the combatants that are going to be used in the test run, it included a complete medical history, psychological assessments and complete background checks. There were 6 in all. As Leon scrolled down the page his heart skipped a beat when he came upon Ada's data. Before Leon felt like Ada's resurrection wasn't true and it was all just a dream but now it seemed real, the person being described before sounded exactly like her. Mysterious, convincing, sharp-minded it was her alright. Leon printed it all off and backtracked to the main directory.

'KINGIII' was next on the agenda Leon guessed it was the new project being built by White Umbrella Scarlet had spoken of; Leon popped it open and to his dismay found only one file. He opened and found it was a memo; it read:

_KINGIII phase 3 completed. Test run will go as planned. All preparations for Subjects- 046 and -047 have been made._

It was a riddle that could only be solved by taking the answer from the person who wrote and the only way to do that would be to go down into the Paris Facility and find them. Leon printed it all of and started to stack all the papers and place them into a folder when he heard a sudden rustling behind the door, it sounded heavy.

Time to leave.

Leon drew his USP45 and moved over to a black duffel bag, gun pointed at the door he unzipped it revealing shiny weapons that glistened in the light. Leon shoved the folder inside and dug out a M2 SLAM, in a classic SWAT crouch he moved towards the wall near the door. On the other side he could hear the clicking and clacking of weapons being loaded.

Leon set the mine for 1 minute and stuck it onto the wall and triggered it.

Backing away quickly Leon grabbed the duffel bag and lopped around his neck; he moved towards the window and crawled out onto the fire escape. He took a look inside the apartment and the door exploded in the fiery flurry of splinters and men dressed in black battle fatigues crawled into the room scanning it with their weapons, unaware of the ticking mine right next to them.

Leon poked his sidearm through the window and unloaded into the black figures; the gun clicked empty forcing Leon to duck as the soldiers returned with a volley of gunfire.

Leon grabbed the ladder and started to move downwards as rapidly as possible a black figure came to the window and started to fire down on Leon. Slapping a fresh clip into his handgun Leon brought up the weapon to bear on the target and unleash a four round hail, the figure flailed around as the bullets tore through flesh and bone the soldier hung limply out of the window. Crimson liquid poured down the wall.

He descended to an alley below filled with foul smelling garbage.

Leon heard before he saw it, an ear shattering detonation that mad his ears ring. Leon looked up and saw a burst of angry orange flare that shot out the building and licked up the walls as the entire apartment and rooms near were enveloped in uncontrolled blazes clouds of thick black smoke trailed out of the giant hole created by the explosion.

Whoever those soldiers were they were dead now.

Sirens rang out in the distance signalling Leon to leave, he started to run as black clouds hovered above and thick droplets of icy cold rain flooded out, soaking Leon. Soggy and cold but not discouraged Leon headed for the nearest access point to the Paris Facility.


	4. Infiltration

**Infiltration**

7:13PM

Paris, Sewer system

The clacking sound of Leon descending the ladder echoed through the circular sewers tunnels that were paved with stone. Leon jumped and landed knee deep in a murky, putrid water, his nostrils stung as he breathed in. It smelt appalling.

Leon snapped the light attached to his USP on, a narrow beam of milky yellow light danced along the walls. In one hand he gripped the gun and in the other he tightly held the black duffel bag containing all his stuff. He needed a place he could put this down and get ready; he scanned around and spotted a likely location. It was a small alcove carved into the wall.

He set his bag down and unzipped it; Leon took of his jacket and dumped into the bag. He donned a black Kevlar vest and black webbing over it. Leon armed himself with a black Colt M4A1 with M3 Tactical Illuminator, Aimpoint M-2 Red Dot Scope, and a Knights Flip down Rear Sight Leon pocketed a silencer for the M4 as well.

Along with the M4 he took out a dozen frag grenades, a black steel 8 inch long combat knife with a smooth edge, GPS navigation pad, extra clips for the M4 and USP and 6 M2 SLAM mines. The last thing he brought out was a black face mask, thigh holster for the USP and a pair of fingerless gloves.

He stuffed the bag into the alcove and made a quick note of were it was so he could grab when he came back. _If he came back. _

Leon slapped a clip into the M4 and racked a round into the chamber as he set down the tunnel. He spent at least thirty minutes running through knee-deep water searching for a door or something but his searching was coming up with nothing.

Just as Leon was about to retrace his steps he spotted a door, it was small and seemed to be part of the wall. He wouldn't have seen it if weren't for the grimy skull that was placed underneath a small sign with the words _Denfert-Rochereau Ossuary _carved in ornate writing The Empire of the Dead.

Leon had reached the Catacombs.

He placed his fingers inside the eyes of the skull and pulled it; the door gave way and opened outwards. Leon ducked into the entrance and found himself in the Sepulchral Lamp. Water dripped steadily down from the ceiling all around Leon, slowly forming stalactites on the ceiling, and slowly cementing all the bones together with a shiny glaze of limestone rock.

Pillars supported ceilings of pointy rock that dripped with water, the walls was pattern of skulls and bones from humans more bones lay in the corners of the room. A testament to the supremacy of Death. Leon stepped across the room with the M4 raised he swept the muzzle of the rifle around the room.

"He's down here, move," A frosty voice boomed.

"What the?" Leon stuttered. He turned to find 4 soldiers pound through the open door opposite Leon. They wore grey containment suits, full face gasmasks and grey helmets; they carried HK UMP45s with flashlights and double clips.

Umbrella Special Forces.

Leon opened up and poured 3 round bursts into the group; two of the assailants flailed their arms up and fell backwards. The other two separated and moved behind two pillars, Leon fired another couple of bursts at them and the bullet pockmarked the ancient stone.

They returned fire and forced Leon to find some cover of his own, a pile of bones. Bullets flew past his head.

"Move in and take him out," As they gingerly walked to Leon he rolled from his cover and landed on one knee. He put them down with a cascade of gunfire; he reloaded and scanned the room, Leon heard the patter of heavy footsteps and decided to go.

He ran the opposite way the goons came from and cleared several long dark hallways but he kept on running. As Leon ran he began to wonder what hole those goons had crawled out of, if there here then the facility must be close Leon thought.

Leon stopped then ran right back the way he came when he spotted another four soldiers barrelling around the corner. Leon slipped and as he did he managed to switch his M4 to full auto, he fell on his ass but he managed to swing his gun round to Spec-Ops soldiers as they sprinted for him.

He opened up and watched in satisfaction as the rounds tore through flesh and bone, gore splattered across the bone patterned wall. Leon got to his feet and ran away from the corpses he managed to find a hallway he hadn't used before. Leon sprinted down it and managed to grab a ragged breath, he stopped dead when he found a door on the side of the wall-open.

He was going to pass it up but was convinced when 4 more assailants opened fire on him and with no where to go he jumped into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir zero-four-six is on the way. We will continue to pursue until you say so," The soldier spoke into the radio standing just were the man had jumped through the hole.

The radio hissed then a gruff unknown voice replied "Roger Delta team continue pursuit,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon gasped for air but only managed to swallow a load of dirty water; he flung his head up and pierced the surface of the water. He coughed up a pint of water and started to breath heavily. Once Leon had his breath back he looked around to find himself in a dimly lit underground hall with metre high water at the bottom and a single ladder leading up into darkness, above a grated catwalk dominated the ceiling.

"Were am I?" Leon muttered to himself.

He reached for his assault rifle only to find empty water, crap Leon thought. He unholstered his USP clicked on its light and started to get up and head for the ladder.

Leon ascended the stepladder and ended up on the start of the walkway he walked along it; squinting his eyes at the end he could see an opening- and 4 more of those soldiers pouring out. Christ were do they come.

There was no escape this time all they had to do was aim forward and shoot, Leon considered jumping over the side but realised he'd die just as quickly. What happened next surprised Leon, the soldiers just moved forward they didn't fire. However when Leon raised his pistol to put them down he was shot at but it wasn't meant to kill him.

They wanted him alive.

Leon wouldn't let them; he turned and ran back to the ladder. The soldiers behind him flicked on their lights which illuminated the wall in front of him and revealed another ladder leading up even more. He quickly moved up it.

Leon reached the end and found a manhole cover blocking his way, using his shoulder he cracked it open and popped his head through.

The room he saw looked like something out of an Umbrella lab, the concrete walls were painted with a dual strip of industrial orange around the middle it stopped by a door with the words B3. Leon pulled himself through and closed the manhole cover.

"Looks like I'm here" he muttered to himself.


	5. Executioner

(Last chapter for awhile because I'm going away for a week, enjoy)

**Executioner**

**8:34PM**

**Below Paris, Umbrella Paris Facility.**

Leon slowly approached the door; he leaned against it and pressed his ear next to the cold metal, Nothing. Gradually and deliberately Leon twisted the door handle and inched it outwards, he took a peak outside and saw a long metallic hallway. Fluorescent yellow lights were dotted along the middle of the walls, security cameras were based just outside the door and watched impassively everything that moved. At the end lay a few crates and an enemy soldier dressed in olive green BDUs, black webbing and wore a grey ski mask over their faces in the soldiers he gripped an M4A1- just what Leon wanted.

But if Leon wanted to find Ada then he needed an element of stealth to get through these Labs in one piece and get Ada out as well. He unsheathed a smooth combat knife from a holster near his ribs; Leon jumped up gracefully and with one gloved hand grabbed a security camera. He severed the connections and repeated the actions on the opposite Leon dropped down and absorbed the shock with knees.

With his knees bent and combat knife pointing downwards Leon bit by bit crept down the hallway, he unemotionally watched the soldier at the end of the corridor unaware of Leon's presence. The soldier turned and Leon darted behind a crate, the trooper squinted down the hall nodded it off and twisted back to his original position. Leon began his crawl again and ended up a foot behind the soldier; he flexed his leg muscles and came head to head with the soldier.

Leon whipped his hand around and smothered the soldier's mouth with his thumb and index finger Leon pinched his nose shut. The soldier squirmed unable to scream or breath, Leon ended his agony quickly and stabbed downwards behind the soldier's collarbone cutting into the Aorta artery, Leon sawed side to side and in three seconds the soldier hung limp in Leon's grip. Leon moved backwards and dumped the lifeless corpse behind a couple of stacked crates; he yanked out his combat knife now soaked in blood.

Grabbing the soldier's Colt M4A1 Leon checked it was loaded and threaded the silencer he had pocketed earlier on onto the barrel. Leon pulled up the M4 and swept a new area in front of him, it looked like a square corridor warped around large room in the middle that had 'SERVER' embellished on the door a humming sound was being emitted from the large room. Leon looked left and right and spotted two more security cameras 2 muted cracks from the M4 disabled and sent a trail of smoke up to the ceiling.

Leon took the left turn and spotted another enemy sentry guarding a corridor, a stack of crates leaned on the soldier's right side. Leon used this blind spot to advance closer without being spotted; gingerly Leon hopped up onto the boxes and leaned over the edge to see the scalp of the soldier. Leon propped the M4 on the side of the crate and aimed downwards, he fired a single shot that tore through the soldier's skull and exited through the ear. Blood and brain sprayed across the wall and floor as the sentry buckled and collapsed in a heap.

Leon hopped elegantly down and dragged the body into a shadow of the corridor. With the body well hidden Leon stopped and listened for 3 full seconds, nothing except the humming of the Server room. Good the longer Leon stayed unnoticed the more chance he had of getting out alive with Ada.

Leon rolled from the corridor to the wall of the server room; he pressed his back against it and pushed to the edge. Leon popped his head around the corridor and saw two other sentries, shit he couldn't take them out without being noticed there had to be another way around. Leon backtracked until he reached the Server room door; Leon opened it and slipped inside.

The room was filled with racks of servers in 10 rows of 10 at the end of the rows were computer linked up to them servers, cables trailed down and along the floor and connected everything. Christ this thing must contain all of Umbrella's data and history along with roosters of personnel, all the facilities and a list of the ruling hierarchy. Leon couldn't let this opportunity go all this information could bring down Umbrella for good.

He walked up to one of the server computers and tapped the enter key twice. Leon was presented with a login screen he typed filled in the lines:

LOGIN: LSPENCER

PASS:

READING…

ACCESS DENIED.

LOGIN: AWESKER  
PASS:

READING…

ACCESS DENIED.

LOGIN: AASHFORD  
PASS:

READING…

ACCESS DENIED.

Those names had worked before but it looks as though Umbrella have changed their accounts, Leon thought for a moment then remembered the username he had used back in Raccoon in the Umbrella Lab him and Claire and got into.

LOGIN: GUEST

PASS:

READING…

ACCESS GRANTED.

Yes. Leon pulled out a sleek 1GB USB memory stick from a pocket in his webbing and plugged it into the back of the PC tower, he clicked to download everything and a small window flashed on a screen a percentage flicked on and slowly began to fill. It would take awhile so Leon decided to go and sought out the final guards and then come back here and grab the data.

Leon chambered a round into the M4 and moved to the right side of the room. Leon nudged the door open with the muzzle of his M4 and took aim on the soldier standing right in front of him. The sentry spotted the barrel of the weapon and pulled his weapon round to bear. The M4 puffed once and the soldier dropped, blood sprayed from bullet wound that tore through his thorax and out the back he couldn't scream. The soldier started to spasm and Leon finished him off with a round to the head.

Leon creaked the door open and rolled to were the dead body was, he dragged into the shadows and satisfied it was well hidden Leon looked to his right and watched the movements of the two soldiers. Every minute or so one of them would march down the corridor and leave the other one alone who would watch Leon left and created a blind spot. If Leon timed it right he could execute one soldier while the other walked down the hall but he had to time it just right.

The other sentry returned waited a minute or so then turned around and walked back, Leon darted into action and in three strides he had his back against the wall four feet away from the guard. Leon pivoted into the path of the guard and punched him in the Adam's apple disabling his ability to cry out Leon grabbed him and swivelled back to were he was. Leon twisted the soldiers head and with a brutal snap his neck broke, the soldier fell floppy and collapsed into Leon's arms. He tossed the body away from the door and drew his knife ready for the next guard.

Seeing his fellow guard gone the soldier rushed down to the end of the hall and stepped out he swept the opposite side of Leon with his M4. Leon took this chance and grabbed the guard around the chin; the soldier grunted Leon lifted the soldier's head and jammed his combat knife into the guard's jugular Leon sawed back and forth then glided the knife out and sheathed it one deft movement.

The soldier collapsed to his knees grabbing his throat as he did and tried to scream but was cut short by his own blood filling his mouth and it turned into a loud gurgle. Leon watched blankly as the last guard dropped to the floor and crimson sprayed out if the hole in his neck.

Leon returned to the Server room and was pleased to find the download finished; he yanked out the memory stick and walked out. He looked around and tried to figure out which way to go, he tried the left and right doors but found them to be looked solid and left with the door the two soldiers had been guarding. It seemed strange though that those two doors were locked out of pure curiosity Leon checked the door he had first come through and found it to be locked just like everything else. Something wasn't right about this mission it felt as though everything was planned; Leon pushed the thoughts aside and decided to keep his mind clear of trivial things. If anything did happen then Leon could deal with it when it came.

Leon existed the area and walked into another cold metallic corridor; this one went straight ahead and had another hall running through the side. Leon gripped the M4 squatted down and moved across the space checking side to side.

"INTRUDER, KILL HIM!" A soldier screamed as he ran down the hallway followed by a dozen others, Leon twisted and was about to run the opposite when he saw more troops flooding towards him.

"Shit," Leon sprinted forward as the soldiers opened fire, his adrenaline spiked and lactic acid began to burn his leg muscles. Leon didn't stop until he came upon a metal door simply labelled _TR007,_ Leon prayed it was open and was relieved when he pulled on the handle and it opened. Leon pushed through and slammed it shut behind him.

He rested his hands on his knees and looked at the floor catching his breath back, it took a couple of seconds and he felt normal again Leon wondered were he was. He looked up and his breath escaped him as he started disbelieving at what lay before him, Leon couldn't fully believe it himself but as he spoke the words in his mind it seemed more real. No doubt about it, it was the Arklay Mountains.


	6. Counterfeit

**Counterfeit**

**8:56PM**

**Below Paris, Umbrella Paris Facility.**

"Umbrella truly is crazy,"

Leon was taken back abruptly by the surreal and shocking surroundings that now encircle him, forcing him to process information slower as he tried to understand not what but _how?_ He stood at the edge of a vast field of tall grass circled by a dark brooding forest that watched Leon with empty eyes and kept in its shadows sinister secrets. Leon looked towards the ceiling and found a manufactured night sky, lights acting as stars shone brightly only to be outdone by a synthetic moon that bathed the area in a ghostly yellow light. The air was stale and didn't have a breeze which was strange considering this was meant to be the Arklay Mountains.

Leon finally clocked, it wasn't real.

It was an incredible feat of engineering and only Umbrella could have made it possible with their vast pockets of money and politicians. Leon realised he must be miles below the city and he wondered how Umbrella drilled this facility out without attracting any attention, however that question was not the one that lingered in his mind at this very moment the most pressing query was 'why?'. What purpose does this serve other to inflate Umbrella's already huge egos, the only other plausible reason Leon could bring up was some sort of testing ground-

Leon remembered what Scarlet had said about some kind of new project Umbrella was developing, maybe Leon had been tricked into becoming one of the guinea pigs. He had walked right into a trap and now he was at the mercy of some dick with a burning sensation to test out his new toys, he wouldn't let them. Leon turned around to find the door that he had come through was now a thick wall of vegetation, he tug at the branches and leaves but to no avail.

Leon would have to play along and hopefully survive long enough to find a way out and get Ada out of here. Grudgingly Leon drew out his M4 and threaded the silencer off its barrel; he switched on its laser sight and finally dug a flare out of his tactical vest and ignited it. The stick sputtered and burnt magnesium white for a few seconds then settled on a fiery orange flame and illuminated Leon's immediate vicinity.

Leon choosing speed over efficiency started to jog into the open grass swivelling around as he did searching every corner. He reached the clearing and checked his surroundings-nothing. Leon continued to advance forward when he stopped as soon as he heard a rustling sound behind him. He paused and scanned his area for anything that could of caused the sound. Leon feared the worst and started his steady jog again but this time his pace was quicker and slightly erratic.

Leon thought he heard the deep panting breaths of a dog but it quickly dissipated into the cold emptiness of the room. Leon quickened his pace but still kept it at comfortable speed so he didn't wear himself out to quickly. Leon was now the breaking from the open into the dark forest when he heard a quiet snarling noise.

He froze and swept the area, the flare he held next to the muzzle shroud of the M4 circled him in a red circle that flickered wider and shorter. Zilch. Maybe this was Umbrella's way of forcing Leon to become insane or prepare him for the test. Whatever he didn't care but if whatever was hunting came out of the shadows it'd receive a volley of lead and a pool of blood for it to drown in. Cautiously Leon carried on and passed a huge oak tree when something out of the shadows darted out and brutally smacked him in the side before slipping back into darkness.

Leon crashed into the ground and felt the air escape his lungs. His weapon clattered across the ground and as he went to reach for it when another shadow poured out of the darkness and cracked it's skull into the small of his back before speeding away again. Leon grabbed his weapon and winced at this new pain he turned onto his back only to watch in horror as a torn and bloody Doberman launched into the air and landed on Leon's chest.

The B.O.W. snapped at Leon's throat but was stopped by the M4 as Leon caught in its jaws, saliva splashed across Leon's face and gave him an adrenaline boost which he used to thrust the Cerberus off his body and jump up. Leon unleashed a volley of gunfire into the downed animal and watched as it's rib cage was torn open by the 5.56mm rounds a cloud of crimson hung over the body while Leon pumped it full off rounds.

Leon managed to catch a breath before he sighted several more Dobermans on the approach. He pushed off and began to sprint at his top speed ignoring the barking sounds that seemed to quickly descend upon him. Leon pushed aside the thought of being eaten alive by a pack of Umbrella's pets and focussed on moving forward and getting away from the immediate threat. Leon risked a glance over his shoulder and spotted 3 Cerberuses merely eight feet from him, Leon needed to slow their pursuit and fast.

Leon noticed a heat sensation being emitted from his hand and remembered he still held onto the flare. Everything seemed to slow as Leon turned and tossed the flare through the air and into, the stick arced over and spun in the air as Leon brought up his M4. He pulled the trigger; the hammer smashed the 5.56mm NATO bullets primer and sent it thundering down the barrel, a spent casing flew from the ejector port and the bullet shattered through the flare as it hit the apex of the arc. The burning stick sparked, ignited and then detonated into burning pieces of confetti a cloud of fiery orange smoke enveloped the blazing shards and created a fiery wall of smoke and flame that confused and disorientated the Dobermans.

Leon used these few seconds and sprinted away he escaped the clutches of the dark forest and reached a clearing. The long field folded out in front of him and at the end he spotted something he wasn't expecting, a mansion. Still running Leon squinted into the distance and confirmed his suspicions; it was the Spencer Estate Leon had heard so much about from S.T.A.R.S.

There was no other place to go so with no other choice Leon B-Lined for the mansion praying the door was open. Leon was ten feet from the door when he spotted the lock was pockmarked with bullet holes, yes. Leon didn't stop as he reached the double doors; he leapt towards and smashed his shoulder against the centre of the doors. As he fell through the air and crashed onto the floor Leon turned on his back and kicked the doors shut just as rotten and decaying dog face blurred close to the door. The slammed shut with a loud thud and Leon tensed his leg muscles and acted as temporary lock while he got his breath back.

As Leon panted he looked around and found himself to be in a grand hall, the floor was tiled with a brilliant white marble that continued up through stairs laced with velvet red carpet, the balconies on the first and second floor were made of dark brown oak and the whole place was lit by dim chandlers that hung from the ceiling. It was just like the RPD main hall.

Leon secured the door before taking a closer look at the area, it was then he noticed a puddle of blood on the floor and only a few feet from lay a scattering of empty shell casings. Somebody else must be here; maybe one of the other combatants Scarlet had spoken of.

But who Leon really wanted to see was Ada; he wanted to find her and see if he had suffered for nothing all this time, he wanted to end the anguish and be released to finally put Umbrella down for good.

Leon knew it was time to move on. He chambered a round with a satisfying click and headed for the dining room doors.

Karen Lawson sat cross-legged on the huge ornate dining room table that dominated the Dining room in her hands she gripped a Beretta 93R Automatic Pistol. Standing at 5'6 and weighing just less than 120lbs she fit perfectly into her frame and every part of her was toned and slimed. Karen's Hazel Brown hair with bleached highlights was tied into a blossoming ponytail and she let her bangs drop down just below her eyes. Her face was perfectly formed with high cheek bones, big chocolate eyes that seemed to glisten, full but not huge lips and a small button nose. Karen had donned a tight white shirt that was rolled up to the elbows and she had unbuttoned down to the start of her cleavage, a black denim skirt that was frayed at the edges and a pair of brown boots that extended up to her knees.

She didn't know what to do, she had searched this whole mansion and had come up with-well zilch. Karen had found a couple of dead carriers which she quickly put down for good, empty halls, blood splattered rooms and nothing else. It was pissing her off that her mission was being held up by this stupid testing hall.

A spy working for the NSA Karen had been sent in to investigate the White Umbrella facility in Paris and link up with another operative: Leon S. Kennedy. Apparently Leon was a survivor from one of Umbrella's disasters and had been raising eight kinds of hell within Umbrella after he started work for the Government. Karen wanted to meet him but she had been tricked into coming here well practically forced by those Umbrella Spec-Ops guys as they chased her into here.

Karen sighed heavily and started to tap her foot when the large doors to the right of her creaked open slightly. Karen dropped down and brought her 93R around to face the incoming her finger rested heavy on the trigger. The door opened and the stubby muzzle of a carbine came through before a tall man followed, he wasn't a carrier that's for sure. He was muscular but not bodybuilder type just slight smaller; he wore a tight black t-shirt made of that anti-sweat material and over that he had black combat webbing, over his legs he had a pair of dark blue denim jeans that dragged over his black combat boots. He was square-jawed and had high cheeks bones hidden slightly by his dark blonde curtains haircut, the one thing that Karen noticed most was his eyes, they were so dark and devoid of caring or mercy.

Karen decided to reveal herself as she darted up and raised her weapon at the figure only to find he had his weapon trained on her. "Freeze!" Her voice was commanding but he did nothing except stare at her with impassive eyes.

"Put your weapon down," The man replied his voice harsh and authoritative.

"I'll shoot," She answered

"No shit, but I'll blow you to hell before your finger can even tighten around the trigger," His words made the hairs on the back of Karen's neck stand on end, but she still kept her gun up.

"Listen I'm not your enemy," She pleaded.

"I'm not yours either nor am I your friend, so lets get to know each other. Whats your name?"

Who the hell was this guy anyway "Karen Lawson, you?"

"Leon Kennedy," Karen thought so; he looked like a fighter like the man she had heard about. She lowered her weapon replaced cold hard determination with a friendly simile.

"Leon I'm not your enemy, I'm a Government Agent sent here to help you,"

"Oh really. Prove it" Karen became annoyed that he never shifted or loosened his grip on the gun.

"Yes I'm with the NSA and your name is Leon Scott Kennedy and are one of the survivors from the Raccoon City incident,"

"Hmm," Leon slowly lowered the weapon and rested it by his side. "We have to get out of here, I…I need to find an informant captured by Umbrella and get her out. You will help me,"

Karen took the gruff response and put it down as a side effect of all the terrors he would have witnessed. "Look I've searched this entire mansion and I've found nothing apart from some corpses,"

"Have you checked the back door?"

"No, the whole of the back part is all locked up, I can't get through,"

Leon grinned devilishly and presented a Frag Grenade which he tossed into the air and caught "It looks like I've got the key,"


End file.
